


Barbara, Adam, and A Baby On The Way

by thatoneavengingarcher



Series: KUWTD Companions [1]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: (the non-sexual kind ya nasties), Angst, Barbara finds out she's pregnant!!!!, Cherry Kisses are my SHIT, F/M, Headcanon, In this house we love and support Jane Butterfield, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Cravings, and Barbara's too lol, now that i think about it this collection is SO out of order but whatevs, woodworking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneavengingarcher/pseuds/thatoneavengingarcher
Summary: My headcanons and ficlets based on Barbara's pregnancyAccompanying piece to KUWTD(This will not make sense unless you have read my other fic, Keeping Up With The Deetzes! And if you have read it, make sure you are up to date as this work contains spoilers for KUWTD.)
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Barbara Maitland & Jane Butterfield
Series: KUWTD Companions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Pregnancy Cravings (HC)

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a collection of headcanons and small fics about Barbara's pregnancy that accompany my main fic, Keeping Up With The Deetzes. I highly suggest reading that one first, as you might not understand some of the things that I reference. 
> 
> To my existing readers: Hi! This is a way to enhance your reading of KUWTD, and also a collection of details I had to cut when writing :( But they make great content here! Enjoy :) 
> 
> To my new readers: Welcome! Hopefully you heeded my warning and read KUWTD. (It's a good fic, I promise!) Please enjoy what I have to offer :)
> 
> AJ

Barbara's pregnancy crave was cherry Hershey’s kisses. They were a childhood favorite of hers, and she eagerly awaited the Christmas season to buy them in bulk. The craving became a problem when in the middle of May, after she had finished her stash, she was begging Adam to get them for her. It was such a hassle to find them - no one carried them in stores because it wasn’t the holiday season. Amazon didn’t sell them online. The only way to get them was to take a whole day trip to Hershey, Pennsylvania to wipe their shelves at the Hershey outlet. 

Adam bought five hundred dollars worth of cherry Hershey kisses. Barbara would snack on them constantly - in bed, at the doctor’s office, in the bathroom. Even though he didn’t care for them, Adam would eat them anyway. They had bags upon bags of the kisses lying around the house. 

After Cheryl died, Barbara couldn’t stand the taste of cherry kisses. It reminded her of Cheryl and made Barbara sick to her stomach. She gave the excess to her cousin, Jane. Her and Adam would buy loads of candy for Christmas time, but never cherry kisses.


	2. Good News (HC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second headcanon for y'all, as a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know what, i'm about to say it
> 
> ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* Jane Butterfield rights ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*
> 
> AJ

The first thing that Barbara did after finding out she was pregnant was call her cousin, Jane. 

Barbara and Jane were pretty close for being cousins because of their proximity in age and the fact that they lived near each other. They grew up together, celebrated holidays together, and went to school together. Jane was the sister that Barbara never had, and one of her only friends. Even through life’s ups and downs they were inseparable. Sure, Jane might have been a bit snobbish and annoying, but Barbara loved her all the same. 

Coincidentally, Jane was also pregnant at the time, and she called Barbara only a few days prior to tell her cousin her good news. During the call, Barbara had told her how she was hoping for a baby for herself. Jane had assured her that it would come in due time, but she didn’t know that Barbara’s due time would be so soon. 

Of course, Jane was elated. Both of the ladies were excited to share this experience together. What they didn’t know was how drastically different their experiences would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, questions? ideas? suggestions? 
> 
> put them ↯ below


	3. Hello Winter River, And Welcome To My Crib (HC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sweet headcanon <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Thank you so much to all my readers for making this last month a wonderful one. I hope it keeps going like that into 2020! I wish for you guys another great year of good beetlejuice fics and happiness <3

After finding out that Barbara was pregnant, the first thing Adam did was drive down to the Home Depot two towns away and buy out their pinewood. He brought it all into their garage and set up shop in there for two weeks. After he came home from work, he’d spend an hour in the garage, sanding the wood or drilling it together, working diligently until Barbara called him in for dinner. Even after dinner, he’d squeeze an hour of piecing together the wood before he went in to relax with Barbara. 

After two weeks of sneakily making his surprise, he unveiled for Barbara what he had been working on - a pinewood crib, complete with a manchurian tung oil finish. Woodworking was a side hustle of his, and it was in good use, as Adam eventually created the rocking chair and changing station for the nursery as well. 

Barbara was surprised. It was sweet of Adam to find time to make it, between juggling work at their bookstore and taking woodworking orders from people in town. It showed her that Adam was ready and willing to commit to being a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of KUWTD should be posted tomorrow!! 
> 
> And as always, suggestions, ideas, or questions can be submitted below :) 
> 
> Happy New Year!!!


	4. The Test (FL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlet covering the exact moment Barbara discovers that she's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Our first ficlet of the fic, and there's plenty more of this where it came from. The next update will probably be around Monday or Tuesday. KUWTD will be updated Sunday, before I go back to school. :( 
> 
> Please enjoy, leave kudos, yadda yadda yadda 
> 
> Love y'all <3 
> 
> AJ

For the first time in her life, Barbara couldn’t believe her eyes. She sat on the bathroom countertop, still sleepy in her pajamas. Barbara rubbed her eyes, in case she was still stuck in a dream, but what she saw was the same. “It must be wrong,” she thought as she held the test stick in her shaky hands and just stared at it. 

She was pregnant. 

It was a dream come true, and months of work finally coming to fruition. She and Adam had been married for about a year now, and in the past months they had been asked the baby question dozens of times, mostly from Adam’s parents. She had grown sick of it. Whether they had children was no one’s business, and the fact that everyone kept asking was rubbing salt in the wound. They wanted children, and tried for children, but if they ever got them would be a different story. Now she had a definitive answer to the prying question. 

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered to herself. Instinctively, she looked down to where the baby was. “I’m pregnant!” She said louder, getting down from the counter. Barbara turned to face the mirror and looked within. A smile graced her face, and she couldn’t get rid of it if she wanted to. 

“I’m finally gonna be a mom,” she said, a look of wonder reflecting itself onto the mirror. “And, and Adam! He’s gonna be a dad!” 

Barbara threw the pregnancy test’s box in the trash, and walked out of the bathroom into the master bedroom. She held the test itself tightly in her hands, carefully debating how to tell Adam. 

“Well, I could take the test down with me to deliver his lunch at the bookstore,” she said, opening the closet to grab an outfit. She settled on her casual green dress, and pulled it off the hanger. 

She quickly changed into the dress and threw her pajamas into the hamper. “Or, I could wait until dinner,” she said as she applied mascara. Barbara closed up the tube and set back on the vanity, using the moment as an excuse to stare at herself in the mirror again. Nothing but smiles from Barbara Maitland. 

“No, no, no, I’ll take it at lunch,” Barbara decided. Plopping on the bed, she plunged into thought. She was still trying to process the last twenty minutes. Was she even ready to be a mom? She had been waiting for this day long before she was married, and even when it was a daydream during Calculus as she was staring at the back of a young Adam Maitland’s head, she had doubted her capabilities. 

“Dammit, you’ll make a great mom!” Barbara said, banishing her negative thoughts. “Stop doubting yourself. You got this, and you’re not alone.” A smile reappeared on her face, and she reached for her BlackBerry on the nightstand. Adam may have been the most important person to tell, but she had someone else in mind first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, questions, suggestions, and ideas can be filed ↯ below


End file.
